


Kitty

by KeahiFCTF2



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Heartwarming, Kissing, Light Petting, Short & Sweet, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeahiFCTF2/pseuds/KeahiFCTF2
Summary: Just a sweet fic because this ship doesn't exist and I want it to exist more.





	Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> Characters may be a bit OOC? I mean, this is the first time I wrote a fanfic for Bandori so... hopefully you have fun reading this!

It was just another boring day in Stereotypical Japanese Town™, Where the Fuck Prefecture, Japan. Nothing much was happening in this town, being that Japan moves slower and slower the more you move away from Akihabara and Shibuya. It was rather peaceful for a town considering Japan's continuous hardships, the Nation's leader insistent on having High Schoolers having sex despite protests, and Otakus.

It was the perfect environment for Minato Yukina, the lead Vocalist for the highly praised Band named Roselia.

For a girl with an issue over being arrogant while also being mostly angst (though Sayo is the most angsty one of all), finding such peace was rather relaxing. It was one of those few times when she finally gets to relax and not care so much about being all super emo and shit. Then again, most of Roselia is basically walking variations of angst so who am I kidding. Besides, there are times that at least one of the members (sans Sayo obviously) aren't feeling like complete crap 24/7.

 _'So peaceful,'_ Yukina thought to herself as she sipped a cup of nice Matcha tea, a perfect drink to go with a perfect day.  _'It's nice not to have practice at times. That way I can enjoy days like today and go back to practicing completely rejuvenated...'_

But of course, with peaceful days, anything can go wrong.

"Yuki-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan~~!"

And just like that, Yukina felt all depressed and angst again as her peaceful time was cut short by the town's resident hyperactive and gay female known as Toyama Kasumi, the lead Vocalist and Rhythm Guitarist of Poppin' Party.

"Hello Toyama-san." Yukina said with her usual freezing cold tone, hoping to deter the idiot away.

Unfortunately for her, Kasumi had either failed to read her feelings or felt the coldness in her voice but decided to run up to her anyways. Yukina sighed as she was inevitably glomped by the energetic girl.

I mean, it's not like Yukina hates or even dislikes Kasumi. In fact, Yukina kinda enjoys Kasumi's company as much as she hates how she comes at the most impromptu of times. It's just that, being a hard ass metalhead with her eyes aiming for the pinnacle, Yukina has standards that she needs to uphold as the leader of Roselia and having a low-skill newbie snuggle up to her like it's nobody's business is definitely not one of them.

"Yuki-chan is so soft~" Kasumi commented, causing the silver haired compatriot to blush. Thankfully, unlike a certain tsundere and a certain born-and-raised Idol, Yukina controlled her blush and her feelings. She was raised that way and she was proud of it.

"Well thank you but," Yukina finally put her hand on Kasumi's head and attempted to pry the hyperactive person off. "There is something called personal space and you are completely violating that..."

"But I know you love this!" Kasumi argued back. "Besides, I know your weakness~!"

Yukina froze in place and almost stopped prying the girl off. She knew what Kasumi was talking about. The idiot used it all the time whenever Yukina was being ultra cold to her like this. It always gets the silverette without fail and she both loves it and hates it for all various reasons. She silently prayed to the Shinto gods that Kasumi will not resort to using that.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about..." Yukina deflected. It was the only thing she could do to avoid pure disaster. "J-Just leave me a-alone..."

 _'Please don't do the thing,'_ Yukina desperately thought.  _'Please don't do the thing. Please please please please...'_

"I bet you would eat back those words," Kasumi said as she prepared to do the very thing Yukina feared. "Especially after I do this!"

 _'Oh no...'_ Yukina gulped.

And with that, Kasumi started to...

_**"Purrrrrrrr~"** _

Yes.

You read that right.

Kasumi started to purr against Yukina like a super cute (yet still as hyperactive) kitty.

And Yukina **_LOVES_** kitties.

The Silverette started to sweat and blush like she never had done so before (even though Kasumi used this tactic a whole bunch of times). The more Kasumi purred, the more Yukina saw her less like an annoyance who needs to go away and more like a cute and defenseless kitty that needs to be protected and petted at all costs. Hands that once tried to push her away now froze up completely and Yukina swore that those Neko Ear buns twitched like actual cat ears, causing the poor girl to descend deeper into madness.

"T-Toyama-san!" Yukina whimpered, feeling the last strains of her sanity slip away bit by bit. "Please... stop..."

"Come oooooooooooon!" Kasumi whined ( _'and it's so_ **adorable** _'_ Yukina thought to herself). "I wanna hang out with you nya~"

Oh gods. Now Kasumi was using the most infamous weapon known to mankind: 'Nya'. Yukina's already gay and cat-loving heart was accelerating at paces not healthy for a human being. Yukina felt very very hot despite it only around 24.4 Celsius and wearing light casual clothes as opposed to the darker and sometimes heavier emo clothing she buys from Hot Topic.

 _'No please,'_ Yukina breathed heavily as her rational and cold mind started to slip away from her mental viewpoint.  _'Kasumi please. I can't take this any more. I love you a whole lot but please, this is too much. Why can't I have any sort of PEACE?!'_

Her thoughts ended at the precise moment Kasumi turned Yukina's face towards her so they have complete eye contact. Yukina stared with a confused expression until...

**_"Nyaaaaaaa... Kasumi-chan wants to play nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~"_ **

And that was the end of the line for Minato Yukina's emo sanity. Kasumi was just far too cute at this point.

"Fine," She said. "Come closer, you cute kitty."

"Yay!"

 

* * *

 

"Are you serious. Are you actually serious..."

"Well at least they are having fun and Yukina's not at your leader's throat..."

Arisa scowled as she and Lisa stared at the scene played before them. Lisa also looked on but with a video camera in hand and a shit eating grin.

Because there they were, PoPiPa's Toyama Kasumi was being pet by Roselia's Minato Yukina with the former doing things only a cat would do and Yukina, well, being Yukina. Both were also making very cute yet extremely disturbing cat sounds with Yukina sounding like she was taking care of a baby. At times, the two would kiss occasionally, casuing Arisa to blush while Lisa tried her hardest not to laugh so loud as to get Yukina's unwanted attention.

Of course while their love-idiot leaders can't see it, Arisa and Lisa counted that this was probably the ninth time this had happened.

"Should we tell them to just date already?" Arisa asked.

"No," Lisa replied, shaking her head. "Eventually Yukina and Kasumi would come to terms with their feelings one day."

Arisa groaned. She knew that those two idiots are completely in denial with Yukina trying to shut her feelings away but failing while Kasumi was, of course, a huge fucking idiot. She wondered how long this play will last until the two finally confess or, in the most likely way, get over this whole cat play pet thing. Then again, Arisa doubted that the latter wold eventually be the case considering how Yukina opens up to those close to her (according to Lisa) and how Kasumi would go for a goal with all her might.

Besides, as far as the two were concerned, Kasumi is, in a sense, Yukina's little kitty.

"Who is my little kitty~?"

"I'm your little kitty, Yuki-chan nya~!"

"Kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~ <3"

Okay, probably in the most concerning way possible.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for those expecting Love Live! but the YukiKasu ship brought me down to Bandori hell.
> 
> Yeah.
> 
> I also wrote this after reading a theory about Kasumi being a cat-human hybrid.


End file.
